Secrets discovered
by elisalove
Summary: Summary: Naruto been an anbu since the early age of 6. And anbu captain since 8 breaking all records as the youngest anbu ever. Now age 10 naruto must go under cover as an academy student to protect the last Uchiha.
1. introduction

This is my first story so please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING thank you very much only the ideas.

Summary: Naruto been an anbu since the early age of 6. And anbu captain since 8 breaking all records as the youngest anbu ever. Now age 10 naruto must go under cover as an academy student to protect the last Uchiha.

**Secrets discovered**

"Naruto you baka!" said an pink hair banshee who was screaming at her blonde classmate for sitting next to her precious uchiha. "move before u give sasuke-kun some of your stupidity."

Said blonde just look beside him and there was the famous Uchiha. He just slowly got up not in the mood for arguing because of exhausted he was. You see almost everyone except a few knows that Naruto Uzumaki is not only a mere academy student and is really an anbu captain who's undercover to look after the said Uchiha.

Naruto was so tired he had just got back from a mission not ever and hour ago and have yet to get any sleep the mission was to assassinate a group of bandit the was destroying a village dew west it was suppose to be a simple B-rank mission turn out A-rank. The reason being some S-rank ninja who was the leader of said group.

Naruto slowly make it to a seat next to shikamaru who was laying with his head down.

"hi naruto" said chouji an big kid that was sitting next to shikamaru while munching on some chips "want some" said chouji offering some of his chips.

"no thank you. And what's up guys" said naruto while putting his head on the desk.

"troublesome" said shika who lift his head as an acknowledgement to naruto and put it back down .

Before chouji could replied their academy teacher Iruka walked in. telling everyone to get to their seat and to shut up.

"SHUT UP" he scream using his big head jutsu "thank you today we will be reviewing our kunai throwing…………"

As he talk naruto started to block him out.

AN: I know I know cliffy but please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: memories

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING thank you very much only the ideas. Thank you! now on with the story!J

* * *

****

Previously:

As he talk naruto started to block him out.

"_SHUT UP" he scream using his big head jutsu "thank you today we will be reviewing our kunai throwing…………"_

* * *

Since the age of 4 yrs old naruto was put in the academy and became the rookie of the year before is 5th birthday naruto graduated the academy. He was put on a genin team but their sensei. Who's name was Leamaru Norpen he was a konoha jounin who betrayed the village by killing 10 chuunin and 1 jounin. He was also going to kill naruto and his team but naruto stopped him before he could. Their jounin sensei first knock out naruto teammates first leaving naruto alone to fight his sensei.

__

"I won't let u get away with

naruto and his sensei was very close his sensei had taught him a lot inlclueding many jutsu. One of naruto favorite was the shadow clone he loved it because of haw effective it was. He would use it in everything mostly training. Which brought us to naruto code name in the anbu which is the-black&white-kitsune-clone. The reason being is because his mask was the only one black&white not only that it was shape like a fox as well._"ha-ha naruto you were a great student but what make you think that you can beat me your sensei hahaha" he taunted he knew naruto could beat him. He had spar with naruto lots of time and almost got beaten more ways than one._

_" I respected you sensei and I will never for give you for this…" said naruto but before he could say anything else his sensei interrupt him._

_"hahaha again I ask you why do you think you can beat me little naruto" laugh sensei Leamaru "Suiton Suriyuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon no Jutsu)" suddenly a big water dragon came from the lake which was near by._

_It had hit naruto dead on. Suddenly naruto poof in smoked and over a dozen shriken came flying at him. He had barely manage to dosage all of them in time. _

_He had finally sense someone behind him he was tired due to fighting the jounin n chuunin they had already weaken him but he still had manage to kill them. He knew he couldnt defeat naruto by the way it looked. _

_As soon as he thought that he sense someone behind him and looking around he saw over a thousand naruto all had some type of weapons_

_"this is new" he mumble under his breath_

_All of the naruto charged at him. he couldn't do anything only watch it was too late he was proud that his student was the one to defeat him.._

_"_NARUTO WAKE UP" scream Iruka

"what a baka" he heard one of the student said

He must have fell asleep and was dreaming about past. He had defeated his jounin-sensei beating him to pulp and had became a chuunin right after for defeating an traitor.

And two months before his 7th birthday he became an anbu and on his 8th birthday he had became an captain making him the youngest anbu ever.

"naruto are you even listening?" said Iruka he was lecturing naruto about paying attention to the lessons. "naruto if u don't start listening your going to fail the genin exam is that what you want naruto?" sighed Iruka

"no no that's not i want arigato Iruka-sensei" said naruto playing his part as the class idiot with his head held down.

Naruto still remember the first time when he had got the mission which was about six months ago

__

"kitsune the hokage wishes to see you" said an random anbu wearing an tiger mask on.

In less than 5 minutes he found himself in the hokage office.

"You wish to see me hokage-san" said naruto with the kitsune mask still on.

"ah kitsune-kun coming please" said the hokage who did an hand sign to dismiss the other two anbu that was in the room to protect him.

"naruto drop the mask please" said the worn out hokage

"is something wrong jiji?" said naruto getting worried. He was now 9 years old and going to be 10 in couple months and had always look up to the hokage as an grandson would look up to his grandfather.

"naruto I got an A-class mission for you, you have to go under cover as an academy student for this mission…" said the hokage but before he could continue he was interrupted by naruto scream of.

"WHAT! I think your getting old; old-man if you haven't notice I am an anbu captain." said naruto who was getting upset.

"please naruto let me continue your going undercover as an academy student to protect the last uchiha" said the hokage "as you may know Itachi Uchiha as gone undercover and Orochimaru as killed of most of the clan leaving young sasuke and Itachi as the only member of the uchiha-clan. Your job is to protect young sasuke, and also try and save him from himself while you at it he still thinks that Itachi killed of his clan because of the genjutsu orochimaru put on him"

" hai jiji anything else jiji?" ask naruto

__

"no naruto other from when the mission starts which is in a month from now." said the hokage throwing naruto an scroll with the details "your dismiss good luck naruto"

"um jiji before I go can I ask a question?" ask naruto

"why of course naruto, what is it?" the hokage ask

"am I still going to be doing regular missions still?…"

"naruto snap out of it" sigh the chuunin "seriously naruto you have been spacing out all day are you okay?

"hai im ok sensei just tired can I go now?" naruto ask his baby blue eyes sparkling as he talked

The chuunin only sigh "yes naurto you may go and remember tomorrow is the genin exam so study please."

"hai sensei" naruto said while waving and running off.

_this. How could u betray the leaf like this! Why sensei? I want to know why you did it! What made u kill all those people?" said naruto _

* * *

AN: there u have it chapter 2 if I have any mistake please tell me R&R please and thank you!

sorry i had to take it back down there was way 2 much mistake plz tell me wat u think i hope u like it!


	3. Chapter 3 to fail or pass?

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING thank you very much only the ideas. Thank you! now on with the story!J .

****

Me: L sorry it took soooo long I got a little busy.

****

Sakura: yeah right bitch you where just too lazy to actually write!

Me: no you idiot banshee I was busy doing research to make sure this story is perfect and not only that because school start!.

Naruto: yay go elisa you tell her I swear you are so lucky that you don't see her or hear her everyday.

Sasuke: I agree!……….. Anyway on with the story.

Naruto: ENJOY!

"_hai sensei" naruto said while waving and running off._

* * *

Previously:

* * *

Naruto went straight to the hokage office he had a mission but this time it was with his team. Lately he had been working by himself n doing a lot of solo-mission. He liked to work by himself because no one ever get hurt when he do its not that people get hurt when he work with them no one never get hurt.

Everyone love to work with him in the anbu department even though he's the youngest anbu. The reason why is because he was a good captain always finish quick and make the mission seems easy for them no matter how hard it might be.

"naruto I got a b-rank mission. Apparently there is some bandits causing problems in a neighboring village. Your mission is to annihilate the problem. You got 24hrs." said the aging hokage

Naruto took the mission with only an "hai hokage-sama" and left to get ready and leave for his mission.

At the neighboring village which was name village of time naruto didn't really know why it was called that but that wasn't his problem, his problem right now was his mission which was going very good apparently he had found the bandits layer and was setting up traps to blow up their layer with all of them in it.

He had blown up the layer but some of the bandits still escape but it was no problem he quickly kill them and burn the bodies leaving no evidence it was finish faster than he expected and arrived in little to no time.

"hokage-sama here is my mission scroll the mission was a success "

"very good kitsune-san dismiss" said the hokage to naruto who still had on his anbu gears .

"hai" replied naruto turning to leave.

Back at his apartment naruto notice it was 5am he decided to take an shower and an nap for an hour. Before leaving to go to the academy he still wasn't sure what he was going to do he either fail to what the mizuki the was up, or pass and continue with the mission he would think about it later. Coming out of the shower he went straight to his bed.

'BUZZZ BUZZ BUZZ' _'ahh what is that annoying noise' _'BUZZZ BUZZ' '_oh yeah it's the clock!' _thought naruto mentally hitting himself on the head. Stressing his hand out to turn it off he look on it only to see that it was 7am

"OH NOOO IRUKA GONNA KILL ME IM DOOM" scream naruto.

Running out of his bed and grabbing some clothes on while jumping up and down trying to get his foot in his jump-suit only to fall flat on his back.

"errr" he growl

By the time he reach it was 8:30. He new he was going to get scream at so he was very surprise when he walk in the class. Iruka apparently wasn't there he immediately took on a smirk and began to walk to his seat.

Naruto began to walk to his seat only to feel a tap on his right shoulder. Turning around slowly he was met with the same person he dreaded

"hehe IRUKA-SENSEI" said naruto scratching the back of his head and squinting his eyes while slightly laughing "I didn't see you th…" he was cut of by an hit to his head

Rubbing his head where a small bump was forming "ouch what was that for?" he said eyeing his sensei

"that naruto was for being late and the day of the test too go have a seat NOW!" scream Iruka while handing naruto the written part of the test.

During the test naruto kept looking on mizuki who had walk in not too long ago he had notice that the suspicious teacher kept looking at him and kept smirking. He might have thought that naruto was having problem with the test the way he was looking.

Naruto look on the clock and saw that he had have an hour left he finally looked down on the test for the first time and notice how easy it was he will have to talk to jiji on how easy it was but decided against it. He decided to fail so that he could find out what mizuki was up to.

He new he was taking a big risk but its not like he was losing much the worst that could happen his that he could be wrong about mizuki but its no problem all he would end up doing his go back to being a full-time anbu again.

"NARUTO FAIL" said iruka as he look over the clones naruto had made. He had made two clones one laying on the floor and the other looking green.

"come on iruka-san lets just pass him this time atleast he made an actually made them" said mizuki

naruto eyed mizuki suspiciouly if that was a red flag then nothing was. He new that a student can only pass if only if they pass the test

"im sorry mizuki-san i know you want to see naruto here pass but he can only pass by doing the three requirements which he fail to do" said iruka looking at mizuki and naruto very sadly "im sorry naruto but there is always next year"

naruto looked dejectedly and walked out of the classroom going stright to the park and sitting at his favorate spot on the swigs while watching the other students and their parents.

Naruto could feel mizuki watching him and walking closer to him but he still did not looked up until he was right in front of him.

"naruto i know that you feel bad and upset that iruka didnt pass you but he did what he felt was right he only wanted to protect you do you understand" said mizuki while bending down infront of him.

naruto didnt say a word to him. he look away from mizuki he could feel that evil smirk displaying on mizuki face the minute he look away '_i knew he was up to no good i wonder though what the wessele have up his sleeve..'_ the second he thaught that mizuki start talking again.

"hey cheer up i kno away you can pass but you cant tell anyone okay" said mizuki with a smirk on his face.

naruto looked up while playing his role of the 'baka' he answer "you do" '_finally we are getting somewhere'_

"yep all you to do is a make up test" said mizuki while give naruto a eye smile '_what a baka in no time ill get my hands on the forbidden scroll_ _its all thanks to this baka haha' _thaught mizuki while plotting ways of killing the 'demon child' '_not only would i be an hero for killing the '_demon_' but ill also get away with the scroll i can even join orochimaru-sama sooner than i thaught he will be soo pround of me hahaha'_

"i can" said an enthusiastic naruto

"yep all you have to do his do what i tell you"said muziki

"tell me tell me plz ill do anything to pass" said naruto still playing the role of the 'baka' '_i wonder what the idiot is planning'_

"all you have to do is retrieve a big scroll by the name of the forbidden scroll and give it to me and you pass" '_this is soo easy the baka will fall for it for sure after all he say he'll "do anything" haha'_ thaught mizuki while doing an evil laughter in his head.

"like and find and retrieve mission?" ask naruto '_hmm i see trying to steal my father scroll huh hmm ok ill play along its not like i dont know whats already on it all i have to do is ask jiji to lend me it and to play along ill catch this idiot in no time' _"okay ill do it"

"okay we meet up around midnight in the forest" '_yes the baka fall for it too'_

"hai mizuki sensei"

naruto walked to the hokage office and started to tell him his plan on how to catch the traitor mizuki it was they where finish in one hour tops no time at all the plan was simple he was to wait in the forest for mizuki and capture him as soon as he came the plan was set to start around 10-11 pm.

at 10:30 naruto took the scroll from the hokage an reach the forest in little to no time since he had nothing better to do he decided to just look on the scroll again.

sensing someone coming naruto looked up only to see iruka '_oh no iruka is part of it too i cant beleive it i thaught he was just an okay guy err lets just see what happen._

"ha iruka-sensei i found you haha"

"no naruto i found you what where you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll you BAKA" said iruka screaming at naruto.

'_i knew it i knew he wasnt part of it but him being here just made my job a lot harder dam it think naruto think i can always reveal who i am and make him keep it an secret sigh i swear nothing ever goes the way you plan them'_

"oh yeah anyway iruka sensei you have to pass me now right i retreive the forbidden scroll and even learn an new jutsu.." naruto was cut off by mizuki showing up

"haha i knew you would find the demon want to kno something naruto an secret that everyone know but you?" said mizuki looking on naruto

"mizuki no you can't tell.." iruka started

"want to kno why everyone hate you included iruka over there its because you are a demon the nine tailed demon at that at that the same demon that attack and kill many people included iruka parents!"stated mizuki expecting an raise out of the lound mouth baka of a demon "that is why we are so similar naruto now give.." before he could said anything naruto decided it was time to end this

"mizuki you are here by under arrest for stating an SS-class secret and for trying to steal the forbidden scroll you can come along quietly are by force" he said shocking iruka and mizuki

mizuki was the frist to come out of his shock "haha that was rich you trying to arrest me who do you think you are an anbu haha this his funny someone who can't even pass an simple genin test trying to arrest me an chunin haha"

"thats exactly who i am an anbu an under cover one at that and for your information i pass that test at the age of 5 as an podigy" said naruto while taking out his anbu for mask and hetaii with the leave symbol on it.

"y-you a-a-are th-the cl-clo-clone kit-ki-kitsune? stuttered iruka

"didnt expect that did ya haha" said naruto "but i must ask you to keep my identity a secret i wouldnt want everyone to know now"

"i see but you will never catch me anbu are no anbu you demon" stated iruka while taking out a big shriken ready to throw it at naruto and iruka

before he could throw it naruto threw two kunai knife one hitting mizuki in the arm and the other hitting him in the forehead killing him instantly

ten second later naruto team arrive "are you okay teichou?" stated an female in a tiger mask

"yea im ok check if the traitor is dead" stated naruto giving out orders to his team looking on iruka one more time he said " im sorry iruka-san but you must keep everything you hear here a secret oh and also ill see you tomorrow in class"

"hai kitsune-san" said iruka saluting naruto

naruto wink at him left leaving an shock iruka to think of what he had heard and seen tonight

"well ill be damn the last person anyone suspected is an anbu.." thaught iruka out lound he decided to just leave and go home '_hes really the #1 most suprising ninja and i know him! i can't for tomorrow!'_

* * *

AN: okay guys there you have it i hope you guys like it plz R&R


End file.
